This invention relates to a crossword puzzle game and more particularly to a competitive crossword puzzle game which is played by two or more players.
Crossword puzzles may be played by one or more players and if there is more than one, they usually cooperate with each other in solving the puzzles. Seldom do the players compete with each other. Recently however games have been devised for the playing of crossword puzzles competitively. Examples of such games are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,106,773 to Coefield and No. 4,850,595 to Sherman et al.
Known games intended for competitive play have a number of shortcomings. Some such as the puzzle described in Sherman et al. introduce the element of chance into the game. Many players of crossword puzzles consider, however, that chance is not an appropriate element in a game whose primary object is to challenge the players' intellect. Others such as the puzzle described in Coefield display a crossword puzzle in blank and the players take turns in filling in the puzzle. If a word is challenged it is verified by reference to the completed puzzle. The player who verifies the word may, in looking at the word in question, inadvertently look at other words as well. If he does of course there is little point in continuing to play.
The game of crossword puzzle of the present invention obviates many of the shortcomings of known games. For example, chance plays little part in the playing of the game. As well only one word at a time is uncovered as the game is played. That word is the one being sought and no other so that the possibility of the players inadvertently seeing other words is minimized.